What's your problem?
by Schnitzelsandshit
Summary: They hated each other since forever and now she tries to find out what's his problem with her. A male!Hungary and fem!Romania story!


Another day,another boring world meeting.

Romania and Bulgaria were rushing,in order to arrive in time. Germany would yell at them if they were late.

''Jesus,Bulgaria,why it takes you so long to do your hair?!"

''I just tried a new braid style.",replied the beautiful brunette,while giving a short look to her fish-tail braid."Stop being so mean!"

When they entered the room,most of the countries were already here,except Italy and Greece.

''Just in time!",greeted them the blonde,German woman. The girls smiled awkwardly,while taking a sit. Suddenly,somebody pulled Romania's long strawberry blonde hair. It was no one other than Hungary.

''You fucking son of a bitch!",grumbled Romania. Hungary showed her his middle finger,while sitting near Belgium.

How much she hated that brown haired guy...Since they were kids,he used to pull her hair and make fun of her fangs. Now Hungary calls her a ''gypsy witch" or ''ugly"(even though he knew as well that Romania wasn't ugly at all).

''Hungary again?",asked bored Bulgaria.

''Oh my God,he's such a pain in the ass!I hate him with a passion...",said Romania,while crumpling angry a sheet of paper. She threw the paper ball right in Hungary's face.

''What's your fucking problem,gypsy witch?!"

''If you call me one more time a gypsy or pull my hair,I'm going to fucking impale you,stupid Magyar!"

Hungary smiled scornful:"Little gypsy..."

Romania got up from her place and went to punch the Hungarian. They began pulling their hair and slapping each other.

''ENOUGH!",growled Germany,while splitting them."Go back to your place!Mein Gott,what's up with you,dummkopfs?!"

Romania and Hungary gave each other death stares. Turkey whispered slowly to Bulgaria:

''I think those two would make a great couple!",giggled the Turkish woman.

''Yeah,in hell,maybe...",replied Bulgaria sarcasticly,while checking her make-up.

After the meeting,Romania was laying on her bed,thinking about what happened today. Why Hungary doesn't leave her alone?!It's like he has a sick pleasure of teasing her.

''Okay,that's it!I think I should go and solve this fucking problem!",said Romania sturdy,while streching her back."Hungary,prepare!"

She went straight to his house. Hungary,when he saw her face,tried to slam the door,but Romania stopped him.

''Okay,old buddy,what's your problem?"

Hungary burst in laughter."What do you want,ugly bitch?Do you want to fight?"

''Hell yeah!I used to kick your sorry ass for many,many times,so that's not a big deal."

''Huh?!I let you win!I couldn't hurt a girl!And I didn't want to have my hands dirty of your shit!"

They were glaring at each other,while having their faces extremely close. When they realised that,Hungary and Romania blushed and stepped away.

''Pfff!Your mouth smells like garlic!Brush your fucking teeth!"

''Jesus,could you stop making fun of me?!I had enough!"

''Whenever I see you,I feel the urge to remind you how ugly you are. I do a good thing for you. No need to be so pissed off."

Romania was so angry that she was trembling and her pale face was as red as a tomato. Then she had an idea...

''Hmmm...I don't think that's the truth.". She grabbed Hungary's chin."You just like me and you're afraid to admit that!Don't be shy,Hun-Hun!"

Hungary's face was burning. He snatched away Romania's hands.

''You fucking Wallachian bitch,how could you think of that?!Keep this in your mind:I'll never ever have a crush on an ugly,stinky shit like you!"

Romania smirked. Now it was payback time,when she was the one who made fun of Hungary.

''Yes,you do!You like me!You like me!". She was repeating those words over and over again,angering the brown haired guy .

''Shut the fuck up,Romania!I hate you!",yelled he,exasperated.

''Look at your face!You're fucking red!AHAHAHA!Admit it,Hun-Hun!You're just a frustrated little shit who keeps bitching and..."

She couldn't finish her sentence because Hungary pulled her into a kiss. They remained speechless after that unexpected moment.

''What was that for,you ass?!"

''To make you shut the hell up. God,you're annoying as fuck!"

"I knew it...you..."

Hungary grabbed Romania's arm and made her ruby red eyes face his green ones.

"Look,if you're going to tell somebody,I'll...",mumbled he,feeling his cheeks burning.

"Why the hell would I do that?!It was horrible!"

"Fuck you,witch!",smiled Hungary.

"Fuck you too,Magyar!",smiled back Romania,showing her fangs,while leaving.

They didn't know Turkey saw everything.

"Hehehe!I was right!Good idea to take photos!"


End file.
